1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic sliding mechanism, and in particular to an electromagnetic sliding mechanism applicable to an electronic device, whereby two opposite casings of the electronic device can slid and be positioned with respect to each other automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to an electronic device having a cover (such as a mobile phone), the cover can generally be opened by two means of lifting or sliding. In a cover-sliding type mobile phone, the cover is able to slide with respect to the cover. That is to say, when opening or closing the cover, the user has to push the cover. With regard to most cover-sliding type mobile phones available in the market, the user has to push the cover manually. That is to say, when the user intends to use the mobile phone, the user has to push the cover of the mobile phone continuously until the cover reaches a predetermined position. Similarly, when the user intends to close the mobile phone, the user has to push the cover in a reverse direction so as return the cover to its original position. Therefore, when the user opens or closes the cover, the user has to apply a force to push the cover to the predetermined position, which is very inconvenient in use.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.